


Lost

by gardenspider



Category: Hermitcraft (Minecraft), Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Panic Attacks, Swearing, good guy grian helps him a little though !, if you call this a ship fic i have every right to steal your bones, losing all of your stuff sucks, mumbo is stressed man, set after episode 48 of hc season 6
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 13:03:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16854457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gardenspider/pseuds/gardenspider
Summary: Mumbo dies while he was afking at his creeper farm and when he respawns everything was gone. It doesn't go well after that. At least Grian shows up to help him out.





	Lost

**Author's Note:**

> this is not a ship fic. please stop calling it one.

No. This was bad. This was really,  _really_ bad. Surely not? How the hell did he even die??  
  
Mumbo jumped out of his bed, falling over the rocks in his garden/bedroom. Holy shit, his stuff. How long was he gone? He glanced up towards the sky. Night. His stuff could still be there...

"Ok. Ok, ok, ohhhh-kaayy." He took a couple of deep breaths, walking towards the large blue beam in the centre of his base. "I'll just. Fly over and grab my stuff. It'll be fine. It'll all be there." Unsurprisingly, Mumbo didn't believe himself.

On his way up the water elevator, Mumbo's hands shook. The anxiety was getting to him. Everything else, he could probably get back easily enough. But the damn trident. That would be hard. He loved that thing to bits. When he finally got to the top, Mumbo started to rake through every single chest he stumbled on for his spare elytra, some food and some fireworks.

When he finally got what he needed, Mumbo hopped off the side of his base, elytra equipped and fireworks in hand, and flew towards the glass box. He saw the faint outline of it against the ocean and smiled. At least that was still there.

However, when he landed he was filled with dread. "No. Really?  _No_." Everything was gone. Absolutely everything. Surely this was some sort of prank that Grian pulled, right?  _Right_? No, he wouldn't've. Grian is a little shit sometimes but God, he'd never do this. 

Mumbo sat on the edge of the box, bringing his knees up to his chest. It hurt. Why did his chest hurt? He could feel the tears coming on, could feel his chest tightening. Ow.  _Ow._ Why? Was he crying? It's not that bad, it's just his armour, his elytra, his tools and his goddamn trident! Nothing... Nothing important. Nothing worthing having a breakdown in the middle of the night over. He could feel his throat close slightly, making breathing more difficult. Mumbo began to sweat profusely and he began shaking. Well, this was very new. This had never happened to him before.

Mumbo tried to laugh at his childishness, at his slight realisation of what was going on, but it came out as a choked sob instead. He then began hyperventilating. Welp. This was bad. This was really bad.

His breathing quickened and Mumbo tried to stand, to take off and head back home to at least do this in the comfort of his own bed. He managed to get up onto his feet but ended up stumbling backwards, into the afk box. He was sitting once more, his back pressed awkwardly against the glass behind him, his legs resting on where he was once sitting. His hands were pushed up against the glass and his chin was tucked in towards his chest. The awkward and sore position didn't help in the slightest. It might've made things worse, the embarrassment of being a clumsy mess was too much, even though no one was around. Or so he thought.

Grian landed softly on the top of the box. He came to bombard Mumbo with eggs again but when he saw the taller man in the strange position, Grian just had to check him out. "You ok, dude?" Mumbo tried to move his head up to look at Grian but was unable to. It hurt too much. So he muttered a small "no".

Grian caught on immediately. The quivering voice, the crying, the quickened breathing. Mumbo was having a panic attack. Now, Grian was no stranger to these. He was the new guy. He had known almost no one when he first joined the other Hermits. So, panic attacks were common in the earlier days. He still knew exactly what to do, though.

Grian hopped down to a level where it was easier to have Mumbo watch him. He reached out for his hands, holding them. "Hey." He whispered. Mumbo mumbled something similar to a soft "hi". It was hard to make out but it was there.

"I'm gonna pull you up, ok? Just so you can sit a little easier." Mumbo nodded, allowing Grian to move him gently. "You're ok, Mumbo. It's ok. I'm here." Mumbo nodded again, whimper slighty while his lip wobbled.

"Mumbo. I need you to focus on me, ok? Just breathe, as deep as you can. In," Grian breathed along with Mumbo, the pair holding it for a few moments, "and out." He exhaled with Mumbo. They kept doing that for a while, Mumbo calming down over time.

"You wanna go home?" Grian asked, still holding onto Mumbo.

The taller of the two swallowed thickly. "Y-Yeah. I think so. I don't think I'm steady enough to fly, though." Mumbo did have a point. He was still shaking quite bad.

Grian just smiled. "I'll hold onto you, you spoon. You think I wouldn't help you?" He laughed slightly, shifting closer to the edge of the box to take off, Mumbo following suit after laughing a little too.

"Ok, you ready?" Mumbo nodded again. God, he wasn't talkative today. That made him frown a little. He probably came across as rude. But... Grian was still grinning at him. He really didn't care, huh? That was good, at least.

The pair stepped off of the side of the afk box, Grian setting off a firework to propel them both. Mumbo was sorta dragged behind him for a second but he caught up easily, reciting the events prior to his breakdown.

It didn't take long for them to land at the base of the sphere, still holding hands. Mumbo turned to look at Grian, smiling softly.

"Thank you. I still feel... off. But I feel better. So, thank you, Grian. Really." He then pulled the shorter man into a sort-of bear hug, Grian throwing his arms around Mumbo and giggling.

"You should get some rest, man. Panic attacks take up a lot of energy." Mumbo would've questioned that but yawned before he could say anything, softly dropping Grian to the ground.

Grian laughed a little again, taking Mumbo by the hand once more and led him to his bedroom. He then sat Mumbo down on his bed, helped him take off his blazer and tie and ruffled his already dishevelled hair. "Lie down and go to sleep. I'll be back in the morning." Grian pushed Mumbo slightly so he was lying down and then tucked him in. He then turned to walk out and head back to his own base.

"I'll see you tomorrow, ok?" Turning back around after receiving no answer, a grin just split across Grian's face as he saw Mumbo crashed out in his bed, snoring slightly. He then walked out of the bedroom/garden, took a running leap and took off back to his own base, concocting a plan to help Mumbo with his lost belongings.


End file.
